Don't Forget
by babynarry
Summary: Ok so this is a re-do of my Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson Fan-fiction. When Summer Malik, Zayn's sister comes to visit him and Harry and Louis fall for her, who does she chose? Please Read


**Author's Note: Ok so I didn't like the first chapter of my other fan-fiction so I started over with a similar story line the promo is on my youtube. PLEASE review(:**

* * *

Chapter One:

"Summer get ready" My mom says shaking me awake. Today is the day I get to drive 2 hours to go see my brother and his four friends.

Since I had seen Zayn my brother in a while and he had the summer off we decided to stay at our family's lake house this summer to bond again. Then somehow I agreed to his four band members coming along.

I get up and get dressed, ready for the best summer of my life.

cgi/set?id=52412674

I smile at myself, I really do look good. I had been working out and dieting so my body looked better then ever, also I learned the art of makeup. I walk out of my room happily and hop right into my car, my bags already packed and ready to start my summer.

—

I pull up to the lake house, it looking same as it always did. Right beside the beach and dock leading into the lake. I step out of my car and see Zayn walk out of the house, I can't wait I run up and engulf him in a huge hug.

We pull apart and Zayn looks at me with wide eyes, and smile on his face with one on mine to match.

"You look so different, oh my gosh my little sister is hot!" Zayn says proudly taking my face in his hands.

"Really?" I say giving him a little twirl and a smile.

"Yes I'm going to have to fight the boys off of you. Maybe rooming you with Harry wasn't a good idea" Zayn says and I laugh but then all of a sudden weight hits me and I'm on the ground. Then I look up at a guy in stripes on top of me.

"Nice to meet you Summer" He says hugging me on the ground.

"Yeah, uhm who are you again?" I ask confused and look at Zayn laughing.

Then the guy helps me up and smiles holding his hand out for me to shake which I take.

"I'm Louis, I'm in the band. Sorry if I scared you, I just got really excited I've heard so much about you" Louis says smiling and I can't help but smile back. He's so much like a kid it's refreshing.

"Well I'm Summer, it's nice to meet you Louis. But, can I have a real hug?" I ask smiling and Louis nods happily and pulls me into a hug. Once we have separated he smiles to Zayn.

"I like your sister, she gives awesome hugs" Louis says and Zayn nods slowly.

"Ok Louis can you get Summer's bags and bring them in? I'll introduce her to the rest of the boys" Zayn says and Louis nods then walks off to my car.

Zayn take see inside and I see three boys, all playing on the xbox.

"Guys this is Summer" Zayn announces and they all turn around and hop up then walk over.

"Hi I'm Liam" One says giving me a small hug and smiling. He seems really sweet and responsible.

"I'm Niall" The blonde says in an Irish accent while hugging me and nestling his head into my neck, he gives such adorable hugs!

"Uh- hi I'm Harry" One curly haired Brit says making eye contact with me, and his eyes are perfect green.

"I'm Summer" I say still maintaining eye contact and smiling, not even noticing we were lingering.

"Want to go swimming?" Zayn asks and I nod happily, I had filially learn how to swim and had finally got the beach body I wanted.

"Just let me go change" I say running up to my room. I change into the new bathing suit I bought and smile in the mirror.

cgi/set?id=52468403

I smile and roll some more lip gloss on then walk out of my room and head down to the beach, I see the boys are already in the water and they all look up at me walking towards them. I pull of my shirt and kick off my sandals then dive into the water and come up beside them.

"Water feels nice right?" I say smiling at noticing the attention I'm getting from the boys and they all nod spaced out while Zayn looks angrily at them.

"Hey Zayn, could we go to the fair tonight? I haven't been in years" I ask my brother smiling and he smiles and nods.

"Yay, now I just need to find someone to come with me" I say thinking.

"We'll all come" Zayn says confused, oh silly boy.

"I mean like a date Zayn" I say smiling and I catch Harry's eye and smile.

"Oh, is that really a good idea?" Zayn asks looking at me with concern. He was always so protective and it could be sweet but sometimes it was overwhelming.

"Zayn I'm old enough to take a date to the fair" I laugh and Zayn sighs.

"Well who ever it is I'll be watching him" Zayn says getting out of the water.

"Hey Summer" Harry says walking over to me in the water and I smile.

"Yes?" I say looking into his green eyes.

"SUMMER WILL YOU GO TO THE FAIR WITH ME?" Louis screams and I start laughing, he's so cute and I feel my cheeks blush.

"Of course Louis" I say and he does the famous fist pump and I blush again. "What was it you wanted Harry?" I ask looking at him smiling.

"Nothing" He says walking away. Ok, that was weird.

* * *

A/N: You like?


End file.
